The Final Solution
by ANTIALPHAS H
Summary: Norte de Europa, Agosto de 1944. Jamas se nos paso por la mente la idea de que tendriamos de prestar nuestro servicio para realizar semejante labor, en medio de esta guerra infernal, otro infierno tiene lugar entre estas paredes congeladas, dentro de esta Fabrica de la Muerte en medio de este desierto congelado donde solo hay dolor, sufrimiento y muerte.


**Advertencia: La siguiente historia puede contener violencia, sangre, asesinatos a personajes conocidos que odio, referencias a hechos y eventos históricos de la vida real, referencias raciales contra grupos étnicos u otros individuos. Personajes alterados.**

 **Aclaración: Five Nights at Freddy´s le pertenece a peligroso criminal de guerra Scott Cawthon. Esta historia NO es propaganda.**

 _ **The Final Solution**_

 **卐**

Nadie sabe porque inicio, nadie sabe cuando inicio, pero si saben quién fue el responsable de esta atrocidad…

El invierno asolo el país, cubriéndolo todo en un grueso manto de nieve, cada kilometro, cada centímetro, todos fueron reclamados por la nieve al igual que cada lago y rio fue congelado por el violento frio hasta convertirlos en el hielo más grueso.

El ruido de una locomotora a toda máquina, los pesados vagones grises y congelados chocando, se abrían paso entre las vías de hierro y la nieve, hacia su fatídico destino oculto en este valle blanco en medio de la nada, donde nadie sería capaz de descubrir sus escalofriantes secretos y su siniestro propósito.

Un enorme complejo, una gigantesca mancha negra se erigía con imponencia sobre este valle inhabitado, a miles de kilómetros de cualquier pueblo o ciudad, fuera de la vista no deseada para quienes seguían las órdenes de un líder nefasto y despiadado. Fuerte y gruesos muros de concreto, alambre de púas, torres de vigilancia y miles de minas a los alrededores. Sin duda, toda una fortaleza.

Y allí era donde se dirigía nuestro tren, una enorme serpiente de hierro gris que se arrastraba por este interminable mar blanco hacia esa monstruosa mancha negra que corrompía el ambiente con su fisiología.

Los hombres que custodiaban esta fortaleza, soldados de uniformes tan negros como la oscuridad en sus almas, en sus hombros colgaban sus fríos rifles Mauser mientras en sus manos sostenían las correas que retenían la furia del poderoso can alemán. El frio golpeaba contra ellos, pero aun así ni se inmutaban, rostros tan fríos y estoicos, ojos vacios carentes de toda vida, eran marionetas de un cruel hombre que se hacía llamar su _Fh_ _ü_ _rer_ , quien los sometió a un vil lavado de cerebro forzado, inculcándoles en el odio y la intolerancia, calcando que ellos eran superiores a cualquier otro ser humano que no pensara como ellos, se viera como ellos o actuara como ellos.

Dentro de este vasto complejo, los más crueles experimentos y retorcidas investigaciones se llevaban a cavo como objetivo aparte, solo era uno de los muchos secretos manchados que escondía _**Höllischen Winter.**_

 _ **Campo de Concentración:**_ _ **Höllischen Winter.**_

 _ **Norte de Europa.**_

 **Agosto de 1944.**

Nunca pensamos que prestaríamos nuestro servicio a esta repulsiva causa… un aberrante mar de lamentos y sangre se yergue frente a nosotros, un clavario de sufrimiento infernal donde los conceptos de humanidad no tienen lugar. La moralidad no sirve para quienes maquinan todo esto… para ellos, esas vidas no eran más que la de simples y asquerosas ratas que podrían aplastar como se les diera la gana.

Si Dante hubiese sabido lo que era un ataque aéreo o lo que es _ **Höllischen Winter**_ , su infierno hubiese sido mil veces peor.

Y a pesar de eso, soy solo otra víctima de este Régimen Disciplinario, solo que yo en lugar de sufrir en experimentos y ser incinerado vivo en esos malditos hornos… mi castigo es cargar con la conciencia manchada por los gritos de dolor y las imágenes, cada día, cuando ese tren llega atravesando esa puerta para dejar mas "ganado" del que tendríamos que encargarnos con extrema cautela. No eh podido dormir, mi mente no me lo permite, ya son 3 días desde que llegue y aun así no he tomado ese descanso como es debido.

A diferencia de mis camaradas que sufrían el mismo destino que yo, solo que sus rostros anímicos y apagados estaban presentes en cada momento, ninguno decía nada, nadie protestaba, nadie luchaba porque sabíamos que eso solo empeoraría nuestra condición más de lo que ya esta… además, teníamos bien claro lo que nos pasaría si nos rebelábamos… la amarga prueba yacía frete a nosotros, deliberadamente, el nudo en nuestras gargantas se hacía más fuerte cada vez que lo veíamos, a los cadáveres colgados de los testarudos reclutas que se abstuvieron de cumplir estas órdenes criminales.

No queríamos terminar como ellos… por eso cooperábamos… por eso decidimos apuntar nuestras armas contra los pavoroso e indefensos rostros de la gente que teníamos en frente, cada día, cientos, miles, son los rostros que nos persiguen cada vez que cerramos los ojos… y tendría que ser así hasta el final de esta maldita Guerra que se ha cobrado la cordura del hombre.

Y aquí estábamos de nuevo, los cuatro jinetes del mal, soldados y oficiales de primera clase, lo mejor y lo peor del ejército, de distintas partes del Reich, con diferentes historias, con diferentes nombres, con diferentes rostros, con pasados gloriosos y trágicos. Todos éramos diferentes en muchos aspectos, pero lo que nos unía era nuestra retorcida profesión… todos éramos carniceros en el Ejército de Hitler.

Mire una vez más a mis camaradas, sus rostros seguían iguales, las expresiones eran las misma, los uniformes eran diferentes. Soldados excepcionales, sin duda, resistentes y firmes, erguidos con la mirada recta hacia el muro, esperando frente a las vías aquel Expreso de la Muerte.

-Esto es una mierda…- hablo uno de ellos con un notable desprecio en su tono.

Sin embargo, nadie más a excepción de mi se atrevió a mirarlo… nadie decidió responder, porque sabíamos exactamente a lo que se refería y no hace falta decir que estaba desacuerdo con él.

El _SS-Oberscharführer_ (1) (Sargento) Frizt Smith, él era el típico Nazi fanático, que aplica el reglamento hasta en las situaciones más inverosímiles, lo cual no era un obstáculo para que sea un soldado insuperable en combate. Siempre con su uniforme reluciente y su cabello peinado, por más feroz y encarnizado que sea el combate, siempre se las arregla para salir impecable después de cada contienda. Detrás de esos gruesos lentes se encontraban esos típicos orbes cafés, muy comunes en la población, no hay nada especial en el que lo haga entrar en la descripción del "Soldado Ario Alemán", todo lo contrario: Era bajito, muy irritable, violento y de trato sumamente difícil, además de su conocido trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo hacia el reglamento y otras cosas. En su pecho portaba orgullosamente su Cruz de Hierro de segunda clase, junto con el Emblema de los Heridos de Plata y otras condecoraciones que no estoy dispuesto a mencionar.

-¿Acaso soy el único que piensa que todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo?- olvide mencionar que era muy hablador.

Además de ser el único iluso e idiota que se enlisto a las SS voluntariamente.

-Créeme, no eres el único…- le respondió otro de mis camaradas, que también estaba a su lado derecho, sin mirarlo, también murmuro -¿Pero crees que eso es lo único que en realidad nos inquieta?-

El _SS-Obersturmführer_ (Teniente) Jeremy Fitzgeral, es el típico berlinés, soldado, buscavidas, juerguista y mujeriego, frío para actuar en combate, pero que cohesiona el grupo con su cálida amistad y camaradería. Es, además, un consumado organista, flautista y cocinero. Aunque a veces tiende a explotar y a colisionar con Frizt por ser un estúpido "aborto nazi de mierda". El era más susceptible a la descripción del "Soldado Ario Alemán", ya que era más alto, rubio y con una habilidad atlética excepcional en la categoría de "Salto con Garrocha", llegando a ser medallista de plata durante los Juegos Olímpicos de Berlín en 1936. Condecorado con la Cruz de Hierro de primer y segunda clase, junto con el Emblema de los Heridos de Plata y sus demás condecoraciones por la Brigada Panzer y Artillero del Este.

-No…- le respondió Frizt mirándolo –También es una pérdida significativa e innecesaria de recursos militares valiosos…-

Jeremy lo miro con desprecio. A diferencia de Fritz, Jeremy y yo no nos enlistamos voluntariamente…

-Aborto nazi de mierda…-

-Mira quien lo dice, el señor Teniente oxigenado que utiliza el uniforme-

-¿No ves que acaso esto es un crimen, una atrocidad?- le interrogo con frunciendo el ceño -¿No ves, estúpido, las personas que día a día bajan de esos trenes para luego ser quemados y recogidos con una pala? ¿No ves el sufrimiento y la decadencia que causamos a esta gente que no hizo nada?-

La mirada de Jeremy irradiaba puro desprecio hacia Fritz, este a pesar de las palabras, desvió la mirada y respondió con frialdad.

-¿Cuáles personas? ¿Cuál gente? Lo único que veo yo es escoria indeseable que socaba la pureza de nuestro Reich- respondió con sorna.

El rubio solo se limito a fruncir aun más el ceño, resistiendo la tentación de abrirle el cráneo en dos al sargento por desagradable comentario. La verdad, a mi también irrito este idiota.

-Estas mintiendo- hablo sorpresivamente el último hombre a nuestra formación, a la derecha. Esta vez, todos le miramos sorprendidos. Hacía tiempo que no recitaba una sola palabra.

El famoso _SS-Hauptsturmführer_ (Capitán) Mike Schmidt, con su aspecto imponente y porte de acero, con un semblante serio estampado en su rostro, carente de toda emoción y rebosante de frialdad. La muerte se plasmaba con intensidad en sus penetrantes orbes azules, tan filosos como espadas y cuchillos capases de atravesar tú alma como si fuese de papel. Su monumental estatura rosaba los dos metros, su temible fuerza hercúlea intimidaba a cualquiera, desde soldados a generales, incluyéndonos. Su gorro de plato negro con la calavera Totenkopf cubría sus cabellos igual de oscuros.

-¿De qué habla capitán?- hablo Fritz aparentando no saber nada.

-No te hagas pequeña escoria- esta vez el sargento abrió los ojos precipitadamente a tal grado que sus cuencas parecía que se saldrían del marco de sus anteojos. Bueno, comprendo su reacción, después de todo, el tono que utilizaba el capitán parecía uno de desprecio total –Puede que ahora aparentes que esto no es nada para ti. Piensas que asesinar en estas circunstancias equivale a pisar a una despreciable hormiga, pero no es así, ¿O acaso crees que no he notado como de tiembla la mano cuando apuntas tu rifle?...-

Esta afirmación lo tomo desprevenido, pero inmediatamente contraataco…

-Eso es solo por el frio…- alego a la defensiva, pero tanto Jeremy como yo, notamos cierto nerviosismo en su tono.

-¡Patrañas!... Tanto Jeremy como _Golden_ y tu están abrigados de cabeza a los pies, inclusive yo que ni siquiera me tomo la molestia de utilizar los guantes térmicos en estas circunstancias extremas y a pesar de eso, no hay temblor alguno cuando apunto mi arma- era verdad, de hecho ahora que lo veo mejor, el capitán de verdad no tiene puestos los guantes, a pesar del atroz e inmisericorde frio congelante que choca con su piel, no lo hace –Pero tú, decir que es a causa de una simple brisa, es solo una afirmación patética para un miserable granuja como tu…-

¿Simple brisa? ¿Qué acaso no siente esta cruel arremetida invernal que asemejan a pequeños cuchillos de hielo atravesando la piel? Parece que no, porque esa expresión serenamente estoica siempre se plasma en su rostro con esa mirada fría, casi indeleble. Pero ahora mismo su expresión intimidante nos aplastaba, especialmente al pobre sargento que, se encontraba notablemente nervoso y temblando, esta vez no por el dichoso frio, sino por el terror que ahora recorría su cuerpo al ser acosado por la mirada de muerte del Capitán.

-Un pequeño niño idiota que abandono sus estudios y la comodidad de una cálida vida en Frankfurt para uniformarse y hacerse el héroe en una guerra donde esa palabra no tiene sentido, ni significado, ni siquiera para mi… Todo para formar parte de este infierno de exterminio deliberado y sin sentido…- el cometario hizo a Fritz estremecer, parecía que en cualquier momento se suicidaría por la aplastante presión visual de Mike –Incluso por más irracional y absurda que te parezca una orden, no tienes el valor suficiente para cuestionarla… solo te das la vuelta y te marchas dispuesto a cumplirla, aunque sea contra tu voluntad, la cumples sin miramientos… Eso sin duda es ser un buen soldado para ellos, pero para mí, solo eres otra marioneta del Partido…-

Un silencio se adueño de nuestras bocas, nadie se atrevió a soltar una palabra. Mike se alejo de Fritz y volvió a su puesto inicial, recuperando la compostura de hace unos momentos, parándose junto al Teniente y reanudando su mirada al frente, pero para nuestra sorpresa…

-Pero… ese temblor en las manos, es una manifestación física de duda, uno de los pocos gesto de conciencia que pueden ir más allá de la manipulación propagandística que te inculcaron en tu hueco cráneo…en otras palabras… tu cuerpo duda y eso muestra que todavía conservas un poco de tu humanidad… - dijo con un gesto ¿Solemne?

Mike además, era el combatiente alemán de mayor edad y el más veterano, siendo el jefe de la sección. Por su experiencia y humanidad representa un seguro de vida para todos nosotros. El frente de combate es su refugio para ocultar una tragedia personal: sin guerra él no existe. Es el único referente de cordura y prudencia en esta guerra de locos, y solo desea volver a casa y vivir en paz.

Sin embargo, por desgracia del destino, se convirtió en una celebridad para todo el maldito Reich, siendo uno de los oficiales más reconocidos y vanagloriados por sus superiores en muchas ocasiones. Claro, después de todo, ¿Cuántos soldados alemanes son capases de expulsar a un ejército enemigo entero sin apoyo? ¿Cuántos pilotos pueden convertirse en Triple As en su primera misión? ¿O cuantos operadores de Panzer pueden cumplir las 20 misiones sin salir herido? Claro, cuando el éxito se convierte en un factor para el reconocimiento nacional, el soldado pasa a convertirse en una celebridad y en un modelo a seguir para toda una extirpe…

Para desgracia de Mike…

Rápidamente nuestro pequeño e inexperto _SS-Schütze_ (soldado raso) escala en la tabla militar, consiguiendo una postura prominente en las _Waffen-SS_ , llegando hasta donde él cree es la posición más conveniente para seguir luchando junto a nosotros y así protegernos de la adversidad. Sencillamente, Mike pudo haber seguido escalando en la tabla de rangos y fácilmente pudo haberse convertido en _SS-Obergruppenführer_ (General)… quien sabe, quizás hubiese llegado hasta la cima y convertirse en el nuevo _Reichsführer-SS_ , pateando a ese cerdo de Himmler, pero no… por voluntad propia decidió quedarse con el rango de Capitán-SS…

Pero por asares malditos del destino, termino cayendo con nosotros en esta inmundicia. De glorioso Capitán, se convirtió en líder de esta sección, nuestro líder… De este recién instaurado Batallón de Castigo.

Otro Héroe caído en desgracia. Un legendario oficial que prefirió el fuego y el fango de las trincheras que las pretenciosas fiestas de té en Berghoft al lado de esos cerdos del alto mando alemán.

En su pecho portaba las desgastadas y viejas condecoraciones que se le otorgo por sus innumerables misiones e inigualable servicio, entre ellas una vieja Cruz de Hierro de primera y segunda clase, junto con el Emblema de los Herido Dorado, pero la que más nos llamaba la atención era la _Cruz de Caballero con Hojas de Roble en Oro, Espadas y Diamante (2)_ , la condecoración más alta del Reich, que yacía en el cuello de su uniforme lo más llamativo de esta condecoración era la notable abolladura que tenía en el centro de la cruz, producto de una bala regalada por uno de los cientos de francotiradores instalados en la ruinas de lo que fue Stalingrado. Si, esa medalla salvo a nuestro capitán de una muerte segura en las gélidas calles de ese infierno congelante.

La Cruz de Caballero le fue otorga en persona por el mismísimo Hitler, al ser la condecoración de más alto nivel, no es de sorprenderse que sea el _Fhürer_ quien entregue semejante insignia por tan inigualables meritos. Su valor e importancia en el ejército había alcanzo tales alturas contra todo pronóstico, se había convertido en el soldado más condecorado de Alemania.

-Todos nosotros tuvimos que enterrar nuestra humanidad en un cementerio para poder servirle con más eficiencia a nuestro país…- volvió a decir con una sonrisa apagada, mirando aquella puerta de hierro con desdén –Ese fue el mayor error que pudimos cometer y por ende estamos aquí… atizando las llamas de este _infierno invernal-_

Sentencio con ese tono de voz sin emoción pero resaltando el desprecio en la última parte. Todos le miramos de la misma manera y no podríamos estar más de acuerdo, incluso Frizt a pesar de ser el más estricto hijo de puta del escuadrón, ninguno podría ocultar su descontento y su repulsión hacia esta tarea…

Esos fueron mis camaradas, hombres honestos, cuyos escudos que representaban el honor y el deber fueron profanados con sangre que un tirano les obligo a derramar… pero ahora se estarán preguntado ¿Quién es este humilde narrador?

Pues déjenme presentarme como es debido.

 _SS-Oberschutze_ Julius Goldberg, Soldado de primera clase por gracia de Dios, carnicero en el Ejercito de Hitler, asesino profesional, incendiario y proveedor de la muerte. No tengo nada especial que pueda darles sobre mi descripción física, pero apodan "cariñosamente" _Golden_ y si les diré que soy más "ario" que Frizt. No tengo ninguna condecoración de la cual presumir, a pesar de haber acompañado al Capitán Schmidt y a los demás desde la Invasión a Polonia en 1939… pero no por eso soy un ingenuo e incapaz. Se podría decir que soy uno de los soldados más experimentados en el frente que otros reclutas en esta Fábrica de Muerte. Ya que en los lugares en donde he estado, los rostros que he visto y las vidas que he arrebatado, aquellos lugares abandonados de la mano de Dios, donde solo hay destrucción y sufrimiento, allí, Varsovia, Francia, Mesina, Stalingrado… en esos lugares la escoria indeseable que opaca la pureza de nuestro Reich está dispuesta a pelear con uñas y dientes hasta que su sangre se evapore o sus huesos se hagan polvo… pero aquí.

Ellos no luchan, no maldicen, no dicen nada… solo lloran y tiemblan de miedo y frio mientras bajan de esos vagones congelados, bajo nuestras miradas aparentando desprecio e indiferencia hacia ellos, personas degradas a nada, gente a la que le toco el peor destino que podemos imaginar, caer en las garras de nuestras propias manos.

Pero ellos no eran las únicas víctimas. Al igual que la mayoría de mis camaradas… fui reclutado contra mi voluntad en las _Waffen-SS_ … y ellos al igual que yo, somos víctimas de este régimen disciplinario, solo que nosotros vestimos de verdugos.

Suspiro pesadamente, desvió la mirada hacia aquella puerta negra de hierro, luego miro a mis camaradas de mayor rango, sus miradas y sus gestos son los mismos que los míos, al parecer sienten la misma frustración que yo...

- _Cuenta hasta cuatro. Inhala. Cuenta hasta cuatro. Exhala_ \- ese era el mantra que recitaba, un truco "secreto" que me recomendó el capitán Schmidt para aliviar los nervios y la tensión.

Sonrió estúpidamente y no es la típica sonrisa boba que pone un idiota en esos momentos adversos cuando vez que la vida es una porquería contigo, no, es esa sonrisa irónica que se asoma varias veces en la vida y te recuerda la retunda diferencia entre la expectativa y la realidad, porque cuando entre en el ejercito, a pesar de que fue a la fuerza, no podía evitar tener ese sentimiento de emoción y patriotismo que inundaba el aire, a pesar de que mostraba mi oposición abiertamente al gobierno de Hitler, creía al igual que muchos que lucharíamos por nuestro país, por nuestra nación, no por la megalomanía de un solo hombre.

Pobres ilusos que fuimos…

La guerra resulto ser otra cosa a lo que realmente esperábamos, otra vez había recibido el golpe de la verdad ante mis malditas expectativas.

Habíamos sido la vanguardia destrozada en el frente de batalla, nosotros, los primeros reclutas de la SS, habíamos sido la elite destacada en el combate, los soldados más intrépidos y osados, los más brillantes y los más astutos, fuimos la personificación del honor, la valentía y la lealtad… así como también del terror, la destrucción y la muerte… sembramos todo tipo de pensamientos y emociones en las mentes y corazones de la juventud en los países que ocupamos… sin embargo, fueron los equivocados… sin querer había ayudado a cultivar un enfermizo odio y racismo sin distinciones.

Ese fue el golpe de la realidad.

La Guerra nos transformo…. El conflicto se habría vuelto más sangriento y duradero después de la campaña en Francia. Desde que la Operación Barba Roja inicio, las esperanzas de paz se habían esfumado en el aire con la cruel ventisca de invierno que nos asolo en el 42... Fue en ese momento cuando dejamos todo.

¿Por qué peleábamos?

No luchábamos ni por Hitler, ni por su partido, ni por Alemania o su gloria… peleamos porque así tendríamos al menos una oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Pero las cosas cambiaron desde aquellas ordenes… ahora matábamos para sobrevivir, éramos los proveedores de muerte en esta cruzada genocida. Los viles soldados de este Batallón de Castigo que tendrían que cargar con el daño psicológico y con la culpa de haber tomado participación en esta barbarie.

El ruido de engranajes pesados y las bisagras de hierro rechinantes taladran mis oídos, junto con el grito de los centinelas en las torres de vigilancia alertándonos de la venida de ese podrido y nauseabundo expreso.

-¡El tren se acerca! ¡Preparen las rampas!- gritaban.

Los demás soldados de la _Totenkopfverbände_ (3) iniciaron su movilización y trasladaron las rampas que servirían para extraer a los "prisioneros" de los vagones, algunos de ellos incluso empezaron a cargar e inspeccionar sus armas para despachar a cualquiera que se mostrara reticente obedecer las indicaciones a gritos e insultos por parte de estos desgraciados.

-Otro día en el paraíso- comento Fritz con sorna.

El resto de nosotros solo mirábamos a una distancia bastante pronunciada como la actividad terminaba en una organizada formación al lado de esas rampas oxidadas para recibir a la peste que tanto mal le hacía a nuestro glorioso y prominente Reich… que absurdo.

-Miren a esos inútiles…- murmuro audiblemente Jeremy con desprecio –Banda de cobardes, puede que aquí se hagan los mar fuertes e imponentes donde las ovejas no pueden defenderse… pero ya quisiera verlos cara a cara con _Ivan_ (4) en el este, me lo imagino, lo más probable es que terminen cagandose en sus finos pantalones al avistar al primer ruso con el que se crucen…-

-Llorando por sus madres mientras observan como una bayoneta les abre el vientre…- Frizt completo la imagen con cinismo –Enserio me gustaría verlos en esa situación-

-Oigan, no les culpen, después de todo, fueron adoctrinados con un designio mediocre e ilógico… solo son niños estúpidos siguiendo órdenes de un impostor- intervengo en la conversación. Y no es que los soldados de este campo me caigan bien, no, todo lo contrario, los detesto como alguien con sentido común lo aria… sin embargo, parte de mi difiere.

-Julius… ¿Quién es más estúpido? ¿El mentiroso o el que se cree la mentira?- hasta ahora note la mirada seria del teniente puesta en mi.

Estaba a punto de darle una respuesta contundente, pero alguien más lo hiso.

-Ambos son igual de estúpidos, Jeremy… Ambos- sentencio el capitán Mike aun con la vista al frente.

Apenas el capitán termino estas palabras, un inconfundible escándalo se escucho desde la puerta. Una vez más, aquel vehículo ferroviario penetraba en el complejo con parsimonia, trayendo consiguió nada más que carne a la cual quemar. No me imagino el terror y la confusión reflejada en la cara de esos miserables que vienen dentro de esas cajas de hierro congeladas, se me hacía imposible imaginarme el cómo deberían sentirse ahora que fueron arrastrados a este infierno.

-Veo que tenemos nuevos huéspedes…- y hablando de infiernos, aquí está el diablo -¡Por fin! Ya era hora de que el alto mando me enviara especímenes frescos… solo espero que en este cargamento los sujetos sean más resistentes, los últimos que llegaron la semana pasada no duraron ni tres días, un resultado bastante desfavorable para la investigación…-

Ese el de allí, el de la irritante voz rasposa y apagada, con la mirada vacía y esa sonrisa siniestra de oreja a oreja, es el _SS-Obersturmbannführer_ (Teniente coronel) Vincent Richtofen, es el jefe de Investigación Química y Biológica de este campo de concentración, en otras palabras, es el máximo carnicero de _ **Höllischen Winter**_ , no precisamente por la cantidad de prisioneros ultimados por él, si no por las atroces condiciones en las que mueren sus víctimas, no me daré el lujo de dar detalles, no quiero quelas grotescas y repulsivas imágenes de infantes destrozados vuelvan a acosar mi mente.

-Conejillos, pollitos y osos, me pregunto qué clase de fisiología esconderán dentro de esa tierna piel- musitaba este enfermo ensanchando mas su sonrisa, ensimismado en solo Dios sabe que –No puedo esperar a ver que esconden…-

Vincent era básicamente un niño cuando se trataba de un nuevo cargamento, un niño cruel que hurga con un palo en las entrañas de la gente con una curiosa morbosidad infantil.

-No vengas aquí a jodernos con tus fetiches, Vincent, no ves acaso que dentro de un momento estaremos ocupados- hablo el capitán Mike tratando de disimular su enojo y su asco por la ingrata presencia de este personaje.

-Oh, pero si es el "héroe" favorito del Reich, Mike Schmidt, capitán prodigio en el arte de la guerra, terror de los Aliados y ahora asesino de masas…- dijo sarcásticamente el coronel sin dejar de sonreír –Tu me hablas de fetiches insulsos, pues ahora yo te hablo sobre una estatua en un pedestal con leyendas que narran tus hazañas y proezas más distinguidas…-

-Al menos yo serví a mí país con más eficacia luchando en el frente, no como tú pequeño cobarde…-

-¿Olvidas que este cobarde es dos rangos mayor que tú?-

-¿Y tu olvidas que me importa una mierda?... puedo matarte ahora mismo frente a todos y aun así no tendrá repercusión alguna en el futuro- dijo fríamente el capitán mirando con desdén a Vincent –Créeme, no somos los únicos aquí que de verdad quieren verte muerto mi querido Coronel Morado, a muchos en el alto mando les desagrada tu existencia tanto como a mí o incluso mas y es por eso que el solo hecho de tu muerte les alegra la vida aunque perdieran la guerra-

El coronel sin embargo, solo ladeo la cabeza y se encogió los hombros, sin borrar esa sonrisa. El Coronel Morado, como le apodaban algunos debido a su peculiar abrigo de cuero morado que acostumbraba a llevar puesto cada vez que salía a al exterior donde la violenta ventisca arreciaba y también por su peculiar obsesión hacia este color en particular.

-Estoy al tanto de eso, capitán, pero lo que nuestro querido y aclamado _SS-Reichsführer_ Himmler no puede negar, es la importancia del avance medico y biológico de mis investigaciones y por supuesto, el desarrollo del programa para perfeccionar la raza…-

-Si con perfeccionar la raza te refieres a experimentar con niños y hacer de sus cortas vidas un infierno intolerable de dolor, bueno, la verdad es que eso solo te hace aun más inferior frente a mis ojos porque créeme, cada vezveo esa degenerada sonrisa adornando tu repulsivo rostro, una chispa del infierno se enciende y mi único deseo en esta vida por sobre todo, es borrártela a punta puñetazos hasta que tu cara se deforme- las palabras del capitán fueron liberadas en su tono tranquilo fríamente relajado, logrando que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda.

Incluso Vincent pareció estremecerse por tales palabras, pero ese arco en sus labios no pareció afectado en lo más mínimo. El capitán no era de esos hombres que soltaban una amenaza en vano, no, el era esa clase de hombres que siempre cumplía con su palabra y ya ha habido muchos testigos de ello, incluyéndonos. Estos ojos han presenciado cómo nuestro capitán asesinaba o torturaba a los oficiales por su incompetencia, muchas veces los ultimaba de manera brutal y duradera para mostrar su punto, incluso si se trataba de oficiales superiores o el mismísimo Himmler, Mike no dudaría en liquidarlos si así se lo proponía.

Eso le dio más filo a su reputación y era algo que muchos tomaban en cuenta cuando se trataba con él. No nos sorprendería si algún día encontramos el cadáver destrozado de Vincent tirado en una zanja, pudriéndose mientras las ratas y cuervos devoran sus órganos.

Volvimos nuestra vista al frente al escuchar los gritos de los _Totenkopfverbände_ , seguido del ruido de las puertas metálicas deslizándose, dejando a nuestra vista a esos malnutridos, moribundos y abatidos seres humanos vestidos con esos andrajoso atuendos vulnerables que no eran nada para esta inmisericorde ventisca.

-Prepárense nuevamente- dijo Fritz –La encrucijada carmesí vuelve a abrir sus puertas al averno-

Rostros llenos de miedo, miradas apagadas, lagrimas que se congelaban en sus mejillas y el llanto de una madre o una niña, junto con esos murmullos de confusión, algunos ya sabrán que este es su destino final, el carril que corto sus vidas, otros conservaran una chispa de esperanza pensando que solo es un campo de prisioneros creado para retenerlos nada mas, pero la incertidumbre les carcome y vuelven a dudar.

-Lloren, abrasen a sus hijos y récenle a Dios, porque muy pronto su sufrimiento terminara y el llanto será silenciado una vez más por el estruendo de nuestros fusiles o el filo de nuestros cuchillos- frases como esa eran las que se salían de la boca del capitán cuando vez que los vagones abren sus puertas.

Se negaban a salir, nadie quería bajar de la serpiente congelada, a pesar de los sonoros insultos de los soldados y las amenazas que les imponían sus armas, nadie se atrevía a sacar un solo pie.

-Solo están retrasando su destino- decía el teniente Jeremy –Si no bajan, morirán de frio lentamente… Si bajan, muchos morirán incinerados aun con vida, experimentaran con ellos o en el mejor de los caso, recibirán un tiro rápido en el cráneo… el final es el mismo, el método será diferente, pero el final siempre será el mismo-

 _¡BANG! ¡BANG!_

Como era de esperarse, los primeros disparos de esta jornada no tardaron en opacar nuestro silencio. Las primeras balas y los primeros cuerpos del día.

Esa fue la advertencia, no entendíamos bien lo que estaban diciendo los soldados, pero al parecer están amenazando con lanzar granadas dentro de los vagones si no se atrevían a cooperar, al parecer funciono, rápidamente comenzaron a evacuar del tren por miedo ser liquidados por las granadas, uno a uno fueron los cuerpos vivientes que se lanzaban a la nieve mientras que el resto de los _Totenkopfverbände_ les cohibían el paso y los agrupaban en tres columnas segregadas que separaba a los hombre, las mujeres y los niños.

Una vez ubicados y formados, los guardias calavera tomaron distancia de ellos, prepararon sus rifles y formaron su propia columna que se dedicaba a custodiarlos con miradas frías llenas de odio, otros retenían con sus correas a los pastores alemanes los cuales ladraban y rugían contra los prisiones que tenían en frente. Era en esta fase del sistema de represión cuando los guardias esperan las órdenes de sus superiores para procesar a los prisioneros y decidir selectivamente cual sería el destino final de cada uno.

-Bien, creo que es aquí donde entramos nosotros. ¿Capitán, sería tan amable de concederme esta pieza?- dijo Vincent extendiendo su manco hacia el capitán como si se tratara de una fémina a la cual invitar a una gala.

En respuesta, Mike fugazmente desenvaino su daga y perforo súbitamente la mano de Vincent, de lado a lado.

-Claro coronel, será un placer…- dijo retorciendo la hoja en su carne y retirándola tan rápido como la incrusto.

Las primeras gotas carmesí cayeron en la nieve e instantáneamente esta se tiño en este color. El coronel se precipito de rodillas al suelo, sujetando su mañeca con su otro mano en señal de dolor, pero a diferencia de la típica reacción ante esas heridas, no hubo gritos, ni gemidos, ni jadeos quejumbrosos como era de esperarse en estas situaciones, en su lugar fue esa leve y tenue risa que fue subiendo constantemente de tono hasta convertirse en una sonora carcajada.

Maldito loco.

El sadismo se volvía a calcar en sus ojos morados, esa carcajada retorcida resonó en nuestros oídos y nos puso la piel de gallina, de por si Vincent ya tenía un aura tétrica, ahora sabíamos que realmente era esa clase de monstruo. Pero repentinamente esa carcajada ceso repentinamente gracias a la fuerte patada que impacto de lleno contra el rostro de Vincent, llevándolo estrepitosamente contra suelo frio.

El capitán, lejos de estar satisfecho, arremetió nuevamente contra el coronel en una serie de fuertes patadas y pisotones en todo el cuerpo del coronel. El gesto que ocupa mi rostro, al igual que el de mis camaradas es de genuina sorpresa, sabíamos que Mike liquidaría a Vincent algún día pero no esperábamos que fuera tan pronto, aun así, es culpa del pobre bastardo por no haber cuidado sus palabras y en consecuencia de eso, está recibiendo ahora mismo una de las peores palizas que he visto jamás y lo peor de todo es que esa horrorosa sonrisa no parece inmutarse ante las botas del capitán, el cual, sin importarle nuestra presencia o la de los prisioneros o el personal, seguía aplastando al coronel como si de un insecto se tratase y por primera vez en siglos, podía notar una leve sonrisa en sus labios, casi como si lo disfrutara.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado el baile tanto como yo, escoria morada- fulmino aplastado su cara con la suela de su gruesa bota –Para que veas y entiendas que ante mí, no eras nada más que una asquerosa y vil cucaracha que pueda aplastar cuando se me dé en gana, no importa si eres coronel, general o el mismito _Fhürer_ , puedo hacer de tu miserable existencia un verdadero infierno y créeme, todo esa porquería que haces ahí dentro no es nada, yo realmente sé lo que es el verdadero dolor, créelo, lo he visto, lo he sentido y lo he infligido a lo largo de esta condenada Guerra, mi pequeña escoria…-

Las palabras de Mike parecían ser más frías que todo este hielo y más devastadoras que cualquier bala. Oprimiendo más su cara contra el suelo, Mike se agacho con una rodilla apoyada en la nieve, aun con ese ensangrentado cuchillo en su mano izquierda, se tomo unos segundos para admirar la sangre que goteaba de su filo, una gruesa hoja indestructible donde fue grabado nuestro lema: " _Meine Ehre Heißt Treue"_ (Mi Honor es Lealtad) (5) y decir un sutil tono irónico:

-Ja, creo que acabo de confirmar un mito… tal parece que después de todo, la sangre del Coronel Morado Richtofen es tan roja y común como la de cualquiera, no era morada como decían los rumores- dijo para luego limpiar la hoja con el abrigo símbolo de Vincent –Descansa pequeña escoria, pues tal parece que hoy no podrás jugar con las ovejas…-

Una vez dicho esto, el capitán volvió a erguirse frente a nosotros, nos miro con confianza y esa sonrisa torcida característica de él, para luego recobrar ese gesto apagado y anímico de hace rato, luego dirigió su vista hacia donde se suponía estaban los soldados y prisioneros, nosotros hicimos lo mismo y nos encontramos con algo que ya esperábamos; miradas y expresiones de sorpresa, confusión y miedo, había todo tipo de gestos, pero como dije: ya lo esperábamos, después de todo, no es normal presenciar la golpiza de un sádico coronel a manos (o pies) de un famoso capitán, en especial tratándose de una rama tan rígida con lo es la _Schutzstaffel_ (SS), donde la disciplina y la obediencia son lo más importante, el rasgo que nos resalta como elite, pero eso no recae en el capitán Schmidt, ni en nosotros, ya que como bien dirían muchos… "Somos la elite de la elite, la hoja de la espada, el miedo en el alma y la valentía en la voluntad", no hacían falta ni honores, ni reconocimiento, solo necesitamos nuestra libertad para luchar esta guerra a nuestro modo, claro, sin perjudicar al partido o a la organización.

Pero solo por ser "especiales", no signifique que somos intocables o imponentes como dicen muchos. También recibimos nuestros castigos… Y este es un claro ejemplo de uno.

Sin decir nada, Mike comenzó a encaminarse hacia la columna gris de los guardias, nosotros de igual forma le seguimos el paso, dejando atrás a un malherido e inconsciente Vincent que reposaba en la nieve, hasta estar finalmente frente a los soldados quienes inmediatamente se postraron firmes ante su presencia. El capitán los miro despectivamente a cada uno mientras nosotros solo observábamos desde cierta distancia a los afligidos segregados.

Prisioneros de guerra, disidentes políticos, partisanos, criminales, gitanos, homosexuales y mayormente… Judíos. La escoria de la escoria, la basura indeseable que contamina la integridad de nuestro Reich, la aberración más grande que jamás haya pisado la tierra, errores de Dios… así era como se les llamaba usualmente en todas partes, en cada frente, en cada esquina del Reich eran llamados así, todo gracias al diario Nazi _Volkischer Beobachter_ (6) donde propaganda como esta era de sobra.

-Pobres diablos, ni siquiera saben lo que les espera- murmuro Frizt sin cuidado.

¿Ni siquiera saben lo que les espera? Si ya muchos saben que van a morir aquí, incluso lo niños están al tanto de eso, lo que si no se sabe, es bajo qué condiciones lo harán.

-Qué vergüenza- musito Jeremy débilmente.

¿Qué podríamos sentir ahora? ¿Asco, odio, indignación, repulsión, vergüenza, lastima? ¿Qué? Se supone que todos morirán, ¿Por qué debería preocuparme? Puede que suene como un insensible desgraciado como Fritz, pero hasta el siente remordimiento por lo que hace a pesar de ser un fanático, pero eso no le quita el hecho de que se sienta contrariado a obedecer estas órdenes criminales.

-¿Cuánto crees que duren?-

-No lo sé, en el cargamento de la semana pasada solo se encontraban prisiones soviéticos y partisanos judíos esqueléticamente débiles por la falta de alimento, la mayoría murió a los tres días pero el ultimo logro resistir hasta el cuarto día cuando Vincent decidió abrirlo finalmente para comprobar el resultado...- así inicio una pequeña conversación entre el teniente y el sargento –Que asco, todavía no me puedo sacar las imágenes de la cabeza…-

Mientras ellos hablaban, yo me dispuse a inspeccionar vagamente a los prisioneros. Primero a las mujeres, vestidas nada mas con esos harapos mugrientos que apenas y si les tapaban la piel lacerada por el invierno, tiemblan de frio de miedo anti mi mirada, sus rostros afligidos y apagados no expresaban más que dolor e inquietud, sigo examinándolas con la mirada, todo parecía normal hasta que mis ojos se toparon con algo que no me esperaba, un grupo que me llama particularmente la atención.

Ellas no se doblegan ante mi mirada, ellas me miran fijamente a mí como si no fuera nada para ellas, puedo verlo, no hay miedo alguno en esos ojos, solo… ¿Lastima? De alguna forma lo saben, saben que yo no los odios como la mayoría, de alguna manera ven la victima detrás de este uniforme negro de verdugo, eso lo puedo notar. ¿Pero quiénes son estas mujeres? No lo sé y parece que no lo sabré nunca, pero jamás olvidare esta imagen de esas miradas valientes.

Otra cosa que puedo notar en ellas es su peculiar aspecto. Una tiene el cabello tan negro como la oscuridad, su rostro muestra un notable signo de llanto, pues su lagrimas se congelaron en sus mejillas formando delgadas líneas de hielo azuladas en ellas, su ojos parecen vacios. La segunda tiene un peculiar tono plateado en su cabello parecido a la nieve, su poca ropa deja a la vista las espantosas cicatrices que dibujan todo su delgado cuerpo, desde los pies hasta la cara, parece otra víctima de la brutal represalia de la _Gestapo_ (7), otra cosa que puedo notar en ella es el parche del _Triangulo Rosa_ su atuendo. Al lado de la albina esta una rubia que la toma firmemente de la mano, ella también tiene ese triangulo rosado. Y por último, una chica que parece estar entre los 20 y 22 años, con un cabello que posee un descomunal color azulado, es la más fuerte del grupo eso lo puedo notar.

Me miran, yo las miro… no existe el miedo para ellas. Sus rostros me parecen familiares, no sé porque, de repente quiero sonreírles, pero no lo hago, sería muy estúpido hacerlo.

-Ya quiero que toda esta porquería termine- hablo Jeremy aun con molestia, escupiendo sobre una de la botas de los soldados –No puedo esperar para salir de este maldito matadero y ser trasladado lo mas antes posible al frente…-

-¿Quieres irte de este matadero para estar en otro?- le pregunto con una ceja arqueada, el solo alza los hombros.

-Es mejor estar allá que aquí- respondió con simpleza para después mirar a los infortunados –Al menos allá puedo matar sin sentirme como un cobarde-

Fritz asintió.

-Concuerdo con el oxigenado olímpico- dijo de igual forma mirando a las víctimas –Es mejor morir en aquel infierno ardiente lleno de gloria, que vivir en este infierno congelado lleno de vergüenza-

Jeremy soltó una pequeña carcajada ante lo dicho.

-Ya era hora de que dijeras algo inteligente, enano cuatro ojos-

-¿A quién le dices enano, rubiecita?-

-Ya empezaron…- dije dando un suspiro bastante hastiado.

Y así inicio otro conflicto verbal a punta de ingeniosamente elaborados insultos, es increíble hasta donde les llega la creatividad para elaborar semejantes injurias. Desvió la vista y retomo mi vaga inspección de los prisioneros, esta vez me concentro en los hombres y tal como me lo espera, muchos están decaídos, heridos brutalmente por la batalla en el frente o la cámara de torturas de la _Gestapo,_ exceptuando a uno de ellos que me miraba de la misma forma que aquellas mujeres lo hacían.

No parecía soldado ni en lo más mínimo, tampoco un partisano, todo lo contrario, parecía un recién capturado, pero aun así pude notar signos de tortura en su cuerpo, moretones, cortes profundos y una enorme cicatriz que pasaba por su cara. Observe detenidamente su atuendo, un viejo y desgastado smoking con el _Triangulo Rosado_ remendado en su brazo, dando a entender el porqué estaba aquí.

El parche del _Triangulo Rosa_ (8) era el símbolo para identificar a los desviados sexuales en los _Ghettos_ para diferenciarlos de los judíos y los demás prisioneros. La _Gestapo_ había iniciado una casería de brujas contra los "enemigos inmorales" de Alemania desde el ascenso de Hitler, buscado minuciosamente en cada rincón de los territorios ocupado para encargarse de esta peste, sacándolos a pinza de la sociedad para luego torturarlos, condenarlos y finalmente repasarlos de un tiro a en la nuca, no sin antes someterlo una violenta esterilización, pero algunos, como en estos casos, eran enviados a estos campos de exterminio donde seguramente serían trasladados a trabajos forzados, sometido a experimentos crueles o en el mejor de los casos, ejecutado inmediatamente sin atravesar ningún calvario lleno de extenuante y tortuosa agonía.

-Mira a cuantos maricas atrapo los de la policía secreta- comento Fritz con una sonrisa torcida –Veo que esos cerdos son inútiles después de todo, ja…. Ellos recogen la basura que se esconde y nos la envían para que nosotros la incineremos, pero que hijos de puta-

Esta vez Jeremy solo se limito a suspirar pesadamente, si, para él era difícil soportar los comentarios insulsos de Fritz.

-Espero que cuando salgamos de este matadero y regresemos al frente, espero, por la puta madre, espero que Ivan te meta una bala en tu sucia y asquerosa boca para que ya no puedas seguir escupiendo veneno en tu miserable vida, pequeña sabandija- le dijo Jeremy resaltando con un tono fríamente calmado.

Fritz solo bufo.

-Entonces que así sea, no me importaría morir luchando por mi hermosa Alemania, defendiéndola de las salvajes hordas bolcheviques que la amenazan, porque, veras mi querido y oxigenado amigo Jeremy, la muerte no siempre es algo horrible, para un héroe, la muerte puede ser algo hermoso si se cae con honor en combate y…-

-¡Pues muérete de una vez cabeza de merluzo!- exclamo de golpe en teniente cortándole el dialogo al sargento.

La poca paz otra vez se vio opacada por los insultos mutuos que resonaban de aquí a allá, llamando la atención de algunos que se encontraba cerca. A lo lejos veo al capitán que niega con la cabeza mientras se encamina hacia acá, seguramente seria para dictar la primera orden el protocolo de llegada. Pero mientras él está en eso, yo me dispongo a echar la última mirada a esas cucarachas desvalidas, el último grupo al que me falto analizar, los responsables de nuestras pesadillas y los que hacen que la carga psicológica sea inaguantable, los seres con menos tiempo de vida en este mundo, las crías de la plaga, la generación condenada y la oportunidad del futuro que se pierde…

Los niños, ese pequeño grupo, esa gran maldición, tan débiles, tan indefensos, tan lastimados. Muchos de ellos ni siquiera habrían terminado la escuela o siquiera haberla empezado, sus suaves y chillonas risas no volverán a tener lugar en los recuerdos de nadie, los días de jugar en la pradera o en los campos terminaron, ahora jugaran con sangre y muerte en este valle gélido mientras la ventisca quema su piel. No volverán a ver a sus padres, no volverán a ver a sus hermanos, toda su familia, al igual que ustedes, están muertos. No volverán a sonreír, no volverán a cantar, no volverán a reír, solo les toca llorar hasta que sus lágrimas se agoten o sus cuerpos caigan acribillados por nuestras balas, cuchillas o botas.

También note a un par de niños apartado de ellos, se podría decir que su apariencia era colorida, pantalones azules, camisas ralladas y un cómico sombrero con una hélice adornando su cabezas. Eran gemelos, un niño y una niña, compartían rasgos físicos, color de cabello, ojos, estatura y forma de vestir, eran similares el uno con el otro. No me miraban, pero pude sentir pena por ellos, pues sabía que estaban destinados a morir de la forma más grotesca y repulsiva que tuve el horror de presenciar. Experimentos, Vincent era bien conocido por su brutalidad, el buscaba a los niños, especialmente a los gemelos para llevar a cabo sus más letales y dolorosas pruebas, las cuales consistía en someter a uno a inyecciones con varias sustancias químicas en uno de los gemelos, mientras que el otro seria aislados y mantenido, pero cuando el sujeto perecía ante las dosis letales de esos químicos, el otro también era asesinado y sus cuerpos eran diseccionados para comprobar la diferencia entre los resultados biológicos.

Puedo escuchar su llanto, puedo sentir su dolor, pero no puedo hacer más que jalar el gatillo para liberarlos de este infierno, agravando más mi propio sufrimiento. ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Por qué no me tienen miedo? Puedo ver sus lágrimas congeladas en sus mejillas, puedo mirar sus ojos vacios, puedo escuchar el latir suave de sus débiles corazones ¿Qué quieren de mí?

¿Por qué no dejan de acosarme con sus miradas? Esos infantes, cuatro criaturas que apenas llegan a los 10 años, fijan sus ojos en mi como si esperan que hiciera algo que cambiara las cosas o como si me conocieran desde hace tiempo, pero no los conozco, aun así no puedo negar que siento un peculiar apego hacia ustedes a pesar de no haberlos visto nunca en mi vida. Esos chiquillos de cabellos castaño, azul y pelirrojo, al lado de una niña rubia. El castaño viste con un smoking desgastado y sucio, el otro lleva un uniforme escolar abrigado y el pelirrojo que curiosamente lleva un pache, lleva un traje que asemeja al de un pirata, mientras que su amiga rubia solo lleva un vestido amarillo que no es capaz de protegerla de esta ventisca.

-Pobres desgraciados, ¿Cómo esperan que lidiemos con esto?-

-Por eso se llama Batallón de Castigo, nosotros los aplastamos y somos nosotros quienes reciben el mayor daño, la tortura en la conciencia, ese es nuestro castigo y el de ellos-

-La cordura se retuerce, pero se mantiene… solo quieren destruimos por dentro-

No me miren así, solo harán más difícil las cosas, por favor dejen de verme como si los conociera, no lo podre soportar. Cooperen, por favor, no sigan…

…

Tal vez mi poca cordura se haya cebrado al fin, tal vez eso explica este torrente de emociones, o simplemente si los he visto antes, en algún lugar, en el pasado… Pero a pesar lo familiar que se me hagan sus rostros, no puedo evitar que un inmenso odio se enciendo contra ustedes en lo más profundo de mi ser… la conexión, los lazos, es como si en otra vida hubiese sufrido por su culpa o esté a punto de sufrir, en un futuro o en el pasado, sin duda nos hemos visto y les puedo asegurar que esta no será la última vez… pero algo que ustedes ya saben y de seguro no se esperaban, es que ya he ganado este encuentro…

 _¡BANG!_

Un ruido fugas llega a mis oídos desde mi espalda y lo siguiente que veo es como uno de ustedes cae en la nieve con un enorme agujero en su sien. Tu, el chico pirata, ya has muerto.

Pero los disparos no vinieron de mí, alguien más los hizo y ese solo fue precedido por otros tres que acabo con el resto en segundos. Todo fue rápido, sus cuerpos pasaron a cadáveres en solo segundos, la nieve en donde reposan sin vida rápidamente se pinta en rojo. Tanto los prisioneros como los soldados se sobresaltan por la inesperada acción de nuestro Capitán, así es, Mike fue quien efectuó la pequeña matanza.

Mirando fríamente los cadavéricos cuerpos de sus víctimas, con su fiel Pistola _**Mauser C93.l**_ apuntando hacia donde antes estaban erguidos. Miro después a l hombre y mujeres que antes me miraban a mí y gruño con molestia. Después se dirigió a los _Totenkopfverbände_ y grito la primera orden sin miramientos.

-¡Firmes!- acto seguido, los soldados recobraron la compostura y miraron al frente, esperando la orden final de su oficial al mando –Preparen sus armas. ¡Ejecución inmediata de los prisioneros!- 

Tanto los demás soldados como Jeremy y Frizt mostraron expresiones monocordes de sorpresa. Nadie esperaba que el Capitán lanzara una orden tan burda, con poca complejidad y con poca antelación. La mayoría lo miro intrigado, pues no estaban acostumbrados a las ejecuciones masivas inmediatas, ¿Dónde quedo la selección para trabajos forzados? ¿Qué paso con el proceso selectivo para los sujetos de prueba en los laboratorios? ¿Dónde está el protocolo? Ese protocolo había sido destruido hace dos minutos con la orden del capitán, quien los miraba secamente con el seño levemente fruncido.

-P-pero señor, que hay del protocolo…-

-¿Acaso es esta cuestionando la orden directa de un oficial superior, soldado?- pregunto el capitán a uno de los calavera, quien se estremeció ante la fuerte presión que ejercía la mirada fría de Mike.

-N-no, señor, solo decía…-

-Pues entonces cierre el pico, soldado, si yo le digo que hable usted habla y si yo le digo que caye entonces cayese, ese es su deber como soldado de las SS, obedecer sin rechistar a su superior, así que manténganse firmes ¡Y cumplan las malditas ordenes que se le dicten! ¡O es que acaso quieren terminar en un Tribunal de Guerra por insubordinación!- exclamo hacia todo el pelotón mientras fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡No señor!- gritaron todos.

-Eso pensé…-

Todos sabíamos que, quien en realidad estaba incumpliendo con las órdenes era el propio Mike, pues esto no estaba previsto ni en los más extremos de los escenarios, incluso para nosotros los que los hemos acompañado en cada batalla desde Polonia, no esperábamos que esas palabras salieran de su propia boca. A mis espaldas puedo oír los lamentos y los llantos nuevamente, el miedo les volvió a invadir, sus peores temores se han confirmado, cuatro cuerpos infantiles reposan sin vida en la fría nieve y eso solo afianzo lo que muchos temían y negaban, que todos serian asesinados por nosotros este mismo día.

-¡Rompan filas!-

Los reclutas asintieron y acataron los órdenes del capitán, desasiendo las organizadas columnas grises que formaban sus cuerpos y abalanzándose sobre la gran masa de gente que estaba estacionada al lado de las vías. Entre empujones, insultos y blasfemias, los obligaron a marchar sobre la nieve para trasladarlos a la su sala de ejecución.

Jeremy, Frizt y yo mirábamos con impotencia como operaban los _Totenkopfverbände_ quienes arremetían con golpes culata contra la multitud, gritos, insultos y maldiciones se escuchaban en varios idiomas, todos dirigidos contra sus agresores quienes contraatacaron con las mismas injurias en su lengua natal. Luego nuestras miradas se posaron sobre Mike, quien presenciaba con esos fríos orbes azules como los prisioneros eran pisoteados.

Aun no lo digeríamos del todo, ¿Por qué nuestro Capitán dictaría una orden tan sanguinaria? ¿Qué acaso no le importa en lo más mínimo la brutalidad que tenía en frente? ¿Cuál es el fin nefasto de todo esto? Esas y otras más eran las preguntas que se formulaban en nuestras mentes, aun así, ninguno se atrevió a decir algo, esa mirada intimidante hacia que todo intento por contactarlo verbalmente fueron sofocados inmediatamente.

Todo lo que quedo entre nosotros cuatro fue nada más que un silencio espeluznante. No tengo idea de cuantos minutos pasamos así, pero sé que fueron muchos.

-Sé lo que están pensando…- nos sobresaltamos al oír la voz del capitán dirigiéndose a nosotros sin mirarnos –Todo tiene una explicación y yo se las debo, pero no tendría tiempo después para darla, así que seré breve… yo no lance esa orden porque si, tenía una razón específica para dictarla y llevarla a cabo…-

Escuchábamos atentamente lo que decía, cada oración, cada palabra, lo decía con un tono calmado, tan calmado y tranquilo que daba miedo, la naturalidad con la que se nos dirigía no era la de un ser humano, no, hace mucho tiempo que dejamos der aquello para convertirnos en esto…

-Piedad…- tsk, ¿Uhm?

-¿Señor…?-

-Lo hice por piedad, Fritz… piedad- dijo esta vez mirándonos con un gesto neutral –No podía dejar que esas personas cayeran en las garras de Vincent, no puedo permitir que sus cuerpos se conviertan en el juguete personal de un enfermo que juega a ser Dios mientras el resto del mundo arde allá afuera y mas camaradas mueren, las fronteras que antes eran extensas y se limitaban a los confines de Europa ahora se están cerrando sobre nosotros, el Reich se está cayendo a pedazos y lo único que hacemos es forma parte de esta maldita masacre sin sentido, cuando deberíamos estar en el frente tratando de salvar al menos una parte de lo que antes éramos, pero no, el destino ha sido cruel con cada soldado en esta Guerra… estamos perdiendo y solo observamos como la sangre ajena se derrama, como los cuerpos arden por montones, como son explotados hasta la muerte en la fabricas… Es por eso que dicte esa orden, por piedad, para evitarles una muerte dolorosa y agobiante, para evitar un destino mucho peor que el que estaba previsto… por eso lo hice-

Silencio, todo se envuelve en silencio. Nos limitamos a mirarlo, la consternación en su cara se hace notable.

 _¡BANG!_

Disparos simultáneos se escuchaban a lo lejos, esa fue la apertura de la masacre y nosotros solo estábamos aquí, mirando a nuestro capitán caído en desgracia, siempre lo vimos como un símbolo de cordura inquebrantable en esta guerra donde es fácil volverse loco, alguien refinado y tranquilo en las situaciones más explosivas, alguien aparentemente imposible de doblegar, ahora lo veíamos decaído, avergonzado y al borde de la locura. No lo culpamos, después de todo, cuando todas las armas del enemigo te apuntan solo a ti, uno debe esquivar esas balas tanto enemigas como aliadas para poder seguir adelante y hacerle frente a toda la oscuridad que te rodea.

El nos había protegido y se había quedado con nosotros para luchar hombro a hombro en cada batalla, ayudándonos a mantener aquella cordura que casi perdemos en los campos sembrados de cadáveres deformados por las balas y el fuego.

-¿Qué importa?...- cuestiono serenamente Jeremy con un tono elevado. Todos le miramos confundidos –El mundo puede irse a la mierda, Europa puede irse a la mierda, Alemania puede irse y ¡Hitler también puede irse mucho a la mierda! ¿Al final que importa? Nosotros no causamos esto, nosotros no dimos las órdenes, ¡Fue el maldito de Reinhard! Nosotros no, ellos condenaron a esta gente y nosotros solo obedecimos lo que ellos querían, no podrán negarlo, nosotros tampoco. Quizás la historia condene estos actos pero será la historia quien maldecirá eternamente a los que la orquestaron: Hitler, Himmler, Goebbels, Goering. Todos serán conocidos como los responsables de este Holocausto, mientras que los soldados bajo su orden serán olvidados pero igualmente condenados…-

Todos volvimos a caer en un leve silencio, hasta que Fritz hablo en un tono desinteresado:

-¿Saben que lo que están diciendo es básicamente traición, no?... Bueno, en fin, ¿A quién le importa?- esta vez todos le miramos sorprendidos -¿Qué? Puede que le sea leal a Alemania y al Reich, pero mi mayor lealtad estará siempre con mis hermanos de armas-

Sentencio con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, Frizt, me conmueves- comenten igualmente sonriendo.

-Vete al carajo, niño… aun me siguen desagradando los judíos y barbaros bolchevique- y hay volvió el idiota intolerante que todos queremos y odiamos.

Mike negó con la cabeza y nos mostro una verdadera sonrisa sincera, al vernos a nosotros, después de años de encarnizados combates y aun así salir con vida por nuestra hermandad manchada, éramos de cierto modo una familia, si, una rara familia de asesinos profesionales, la prueba de una unión con lazos que se formaron base de sangre, sudor y lagrimas. Una Banda de Hermanos.

-Muy bien…- dijo Jeremy preparando su arma –Tenemos trabajo que hacer, no podemos dejar a los idiotas de la _Totenkopfverbände_ solos sin que empiecen a hacer algo estúpido-

-Así es, esos estúpidos niños no pueden hacer nada bien sin supervisión de los profesionales- comento Fritz de igual forma preparando su rifle _Mauser_.

El capitán suspiro pesadamente, luego nos volvió a mirar y asintió. Dándose la vuelta y sin soltar algún comentario, tomo el rumbo hacia donde se supone que se llevaba a cabo la masacre. El tiempo parecía fluir con más lentitud de lo habitual, nuestra pequeña marcha sobre la nieve parecía ir a pasos lentos, desde aquí escuchamos mas gritos, seguidos por mas disparos y así sucesivamente hasta que finalmente llegamos a un lugar conocido coloquialmente como _"Die Blut-Raffinerie"_ (La Refinería de Sangre).

-Dios mío… pero que desastre- comento Jeremy con asco.

Malditos cerdos. Esta zona era conocida por sus peculiares métodos de ejecución en masa. Además de de las ya conocidas cámaras de gas y hornos crematorios instalados en el otro sector de _**Höllischen Winter**_ , lo que diferenciaba a este campo de exterminio con el resto, era por esos novedosos métodos nada convencionales para la cruzada genocida contra los enemigos del Reich.

Primero estaba, _Die Burggraben_ (El Foso), una enorme fosa común cubierta de concreto con una profundidad aproximada de 50 metros. Su sistema como arma de ejecución consiste en tomar a un gran grupo de personas y con la utilización de tractores, acorralarlos y empujarlos directo a una muerte segura. Cuando el agujero se llenaba, los cadáveres en el fondo tendían a amortiguar la caída de las siguientes victimas, por lo que su efectividad como herramienta de ejecución termina en ese punto, aunque su utilización no culminaba allí. _El Foso_ tiene una función multipropósito, pues allí era donde eran desechados los cadáveres ultimados por los Pelotones de Fusilamiento y las tan afamadas Cámaras de Gas.

Habíamos llegado en el momento oportuno, eso parecía. Pelotones de fusilamiento en un lado, tractores empujando a la gente en otro, los prisioneros eran quienes recogían los cuerpos de los asesinados y los echaban al Poso bajo amenaza de ser los siguientes en la larga fila de ejecución. Mientras tanto, otros no tenían la misma suerte de tener una muerte rápida. Muchos fueron trasladados a extensos edificios que daban la impresión de ser un hospital o una ducha colectiva, pero la verdad era mucho más aterradora, una simple fachada para ocultar las una de las herramientas más utilizadas en los campos de exterminio, las Cámaras de Gas.

Cientos fueron despojados de sus ropas y metidos a la fuerza dentro de esos extensos cuartos sellados desde afuera, creyendo que son simples duchas para darles confianza de que nada malo les pasaría, mordieran el anzuelo o no, todos morirían en un laxo de 25 minutos mientras el _Zyklon B_ (9) se introducía a la habitación e invadía sus pulmones, sufrirían espasmos y convulsiones mientras el veneno lentamente les arrancaba el alma de sus frágiles y destruidos cuerpos, lloraran ahogadamente en su agonía mientras todos mueren a su alrededor, caerás como una muñeca de trapo al suelo mientras todo a tu alrededor se vuelve oscuro y el poco calor que queda en tu cuerpo desaparece con parsimonia, al igual que el color vivo en tus ojos.

-Caos organizado. Exterminio sistemático a escala industrial…- así lo definía nuestro capitán mientras nos trasladaba a un gran grupo de soldados con sus rifles bien preparados –Formaremos parte de esto…-

Pero esas muertes por asfixia no se compararían con lo que sufrirían otros desgraciados sin suerte. Esos pobres diablos estarían destinados a sufrir uno de los finales más brutales y atroces que se puedan maquinar, pues ellos estarían destinados a entrar a _"Der Höllenschlund"_ (Las Fauces del Infierno). Allí, de igual forma serian increpados en las entrañas de estos hornos de la muerte y aquellas "regaderas" sobre sus cabezas los bañaran con un liquido que no es agua, el olor será fuerte, sentirás nauseas y notaras que fuiste roseado con gasolina, pero antes de que puedas reaccionar debidamente, una chispa se encenderá desde arriba y de un segundo otro sentirás como las llamas te devoran lentamente, lacerando la piel y quemando tu carne hasta deformarla, gritos desgarradores se escucharan desde las puertas a pesar de que los muros sean los más gruesos, ellos escucharan tus gritos mientras toman el té y comentaran con molestia tu sufrimiento. Cientos arderán a tu lado y de igual forma se reducirán a cenizas que más tarde serán recogidas con una escoba y una pala para luego ser desechadas en la basura.

Por eso digo que ellos tienen suerte, ustedes, mujeres y hombre de coloridos cabellos que hace rato me miraban sin ningún temor, pues aquellos infortunados sufrieron la más atroz de las ejecuciones.

-Más valía una bala rápida de un revólver reglamentario que el lento martirio de fuego- expreso Mike con inquietud mirando a dichos personajes.

Agradezcan que no fueron ustedes, cucarachas despreciables, dejen de mirarme así y digan un "gracias" como últimas palabras, pero no dicen nada, solo siguen mirándome como unos miserables sin voluntad, tratando de sacar algo de mí, pero lo único que logran es avivar mi odio contra ustedes.

El capitán, el teniente, el sargento y yo nos compaginamos con este Pelotón de Fusilamiento, ustedes están frente a nosotros mirándonos a la cara despectivamente mientras el resto a su lado fijan su vista en el suelo para no ver su inminente final.

-¡Preparen!- ordeno el oficial.

Accionando el cerrojo de mi rifle preparo la bala en la recamara, al igual que todos. Ese era la obertura de su ocaso, el final muy pronto tocaría su fin.

-¡Apunten!-

Elevando el cañón conjuntamente con mis camaradas, diviso sus rostros a través de la mira, nos sé a quién apunto con exactitud, pero sé que tengo a uno de ustedes en la mira. Se toman de las manos sin dejar de mirar, me conmovería si no los odiara tanto.

El capitán se tomo su tiempo dictar la última sentencia. El tempo parecía andar con lentitud una vez más, contuvimos la respiración, el aire permanecía inmóvil, pesado, difícil de respirar, tal como cazar a un animal, el punto de mira se centra en un rostro y solo esperas el momento indicado para arrebatarle la vida.

-¡Fuego!-

Ese fue el crescendo de su final. Súbitamente presiono el gatillo y…

 _¡BANG!_

El estruendo profano mansilla nuestros oídos una vez más y sacude nuestras muñecas. Lo siguiente que veo es como ustedes caen simultáneamente, aun tomados de las manos. El piso donde antes estaban erguidos ya estaba pintando en rojo con la sangre ajena, pero aun así puedo diferenciar su sangre de la del resto porque sé que es la más oscura y la más repulsiva, de sus heridas mortales es expulsada ese líquido negro que tienen por sangre. Una grotesca sorpresa de su fisiología deforme.

¿Pero qué es esto?

Parece que uno de ustedes aun sigue con vida, puedo escuchar su ingrata respiración desde aquí, puedo escuchar como su corazón sigue latiendo débilmente mientras permanece quieto. Esto es inaceptable, no lo tolero, esto no se acaba hasta que todos ustedes hayan dado su último y patético respiro en este miserable mundo. Accionando rápidamente el cerrojo y retirando el casquillo gastado, vuelvo a apuntarle al cuerpo inamovible de aquel castaño que se reusaba a morir.

-Solo una bala más y toda habrá terminado-

Estaba listo una vez más para arrebatar una vida, lentamente retraigo el gatillo de mí arma mientras mis ojos divisan a ese cuerpo, pero repentinamente mi vista se nubla por la interferencia de otro cuerpo. El capitán Mike sin previo aviso se había encaminado hacia los cuerpos inertes de los ejecutados, dando pasos lentos, pisando la nieve ensangrentada y finalmente aplastando el cuello de ese sobreviviente de pelo castaño con su bota de cuero.

Su mirada se frunce y gruñe con molestia, libera de su boca una pequeña maldición que apenas llego a escuchar. Desenfundando su Pistola Mauser C93.l y apuntándole directo a la cara, en un fugaz movimiento de su dedo le arrebata la vida.

Esa bala fue suficiente para destrozarle el cráneo y desparramar su cerebro en el suelo. Guardando nuevamente su pistola en su funda, el capitán grito la orden para que los _Sonderkommando_ (10) procedieran a recoger los cadáveres para arrogarlos al _Foso_.

Una vez más les digo adiós, a ustedes, viejos enemigos, tal vez esta vida haya sido la más cruel, tal vez su final fue el más trágico y el más violento, pero saben algo, en el fondo les envidio, murieron siendo humanos a manos de una bestia con forma de uno, para ustedes el sufrimiento y la pesadilla termino, ahora pueden descansar. Sin embargo. Yo aun no he terminado, tengo una nación que defender y ya no puedo volver a empezar… ¿Cómo espero formar parte de la humidad a pesar de que ya no sea uno?

Ahora solo me toca observar a mí, como ustedes caen en el abismo, una última mirada antes de verlos sumergirse en ese mar de cadáveres del que muy pronto formarían parte.

-Muy bien, Acabemos con esto de una buena vez- la voz del capitán me saca de ese pequeño trance.

Retomando la vista al frente, preparando mi rifle, otro grupo es posicionado en línea frente a nosotros. Las repetitivas ordenes: "Preparen, apunten, fuego" seguidas del ensordecedor sonido de los disparos. Una vez más había visto incontables rostros, todos decaídos, deprimidos y sin esperanza. Una vez más la inestabilidad emocional, la carga psicológica y el trauma había cobrado más víctimas de nuestra parte, hoy presencie el suicido de 5 reclutas, el asesinato de otros tres por la mano del capitán ante un comportamiento errático e insuficiente que impedía el cumplimiento de las ordenes y cualquier otra por más racional e irracional que fuera.

Era evidente que el peso con el que cargaban era más del que podían soportar. A la mayoría se les revolvió el estomago, palidecieron, vomitaron, el hedor a muerte descomponiéndose inundaba el aire y contaminaba el oxigeno, otros lloraron, gritaron y tomaron sus armas para acabar con su miseria víctimas de la locura. El peso en la conciencia fue demasiado para ellos.

Pero para nosotros… No era mucho y eso se debía en gran parte a nuestra abundante experiencia asesinando. Yo era el más joven del grupo y ya había presenciado con ojos propios la brutalidad de la guerra en todo su oscuro esplendor, desde sus cruentos inicios en Polonia. Hemos visto tantas batallas que hace mucho tiempo dejamos de llevar la cuenta, hemos visto tanta muerte, tantos horrores y tanto sufrimiento que nos hiso cuestionar cada concepto de humanidad. Y aun así, estoy aquí de pie, viendo como lentamente el mundo arde en una tortuosa espiral de locura y odio desenfrenado, y cuya única solución es la aniquilación total de un país que antes fue humillado, pero aun estando cuerdo, no soy víctima de la demencia como muchos de estos soldados.

Solo podría acreditar toda esta situación a una solo palabra.

-Debilidad-

Es una debilidad no ser capaz de ver personas desfallecidas, heridas o asesinadas de hombres, mujeres y niños, es una debilidad no ser capaz de asimilar tus acciones infames, es una debilidad no ser capaz de cargar con las heridas psicológicas y los traumas emocionales, al igual que es una debilidad no ser capaz de esconder tus otras debilidades. Y solo hay una forma de mitigar esas debilidades… Haciéndolo con más frecuencia, buscar, torturar y asesinar, solo así podan soportarlo, convirtiéndolo en un hábito y de esa forma se les facilitara su labor en esta cruzada genocida.

-Pobres diablos, creo que esto de verdad fue demasiado para ellos…- comento Fritz observando como uno de los _Totenkopfverbände_ vaciaba su estomago en una esquina –Casi siento lastima por ellos… casi-

-Maldición. Toda una maldita tarde de pie a la par de un grupo de fusileros, aun me tiembla la mano y creo que conciliar el sueño esta noche será una verdadera misión imposible y ni hablar de las otras noches cuando nos larguemos de este matadero mañana- hablaba el teniente con molestia.

-Dímelo a mí, creí que esta porquería jamás vería final…-

-Aun me sorprende que Mike dictara esa orden… mierda, ¿A cuántos habremos liquidado?-

-Las cifras son incalculables, diría que alrededor de unos 5000 fueron repasados, sin duda toda una obra de monumental esfuerzo…-

Esto no terminaba así. Aun teníamos que deshacernos de esa enorme montaña de cuerpo que está en _Burggraben_ (El Foso). Como dijo Mike.

 _-NO dejen rastro alguno. Elimínenlo todo_ \- Esas fueron sus palabras contundentes.

-Sí, pero al parecer no fueron los únicos que pasaron un mal rato- dijo Jeremy viendo como unos soldados trasladaban en camillas a los cuerpos de los que se suicidaron –Según escuche, ocho de los _Totenkopfverbände_ de la primera división se quitaron la vida-

Fritz soltó una pequeña risa burlesca.

-Para que vean, esos tarados sin experiencia y carentes de preparación vean lo que es quitarle la vida cientos en un día… No me sorprende que recurrieran a métodos extremos para dejar que el remordimiento te torture, lo que si me sorprende es la cantidad, sinceramente esperaba que fueran más…- decía Frizt serenamente.

-Dales tiempo y veras que la tasa de suicidio se elevara gradualmente a tal paso que el próximo tren vendrá repleto de otros pobres diablos destinados a la misma puta tarea y a la misma puta rutina de asesinatos en masa sistemáticos-

El teniente tenía razón, esos reclutas puede que terminen cortando su propia existencia de este mundo un par de días… o en un par de horas, dependiendo de lo afectado que se vea.

-Pero tengo el presentimiento de que quien se llevara la peor parte será el capitán, pues desobedecer órdenes, partirle la madre a un oficial superior e incumplir con el protocolo establecido para el procesamiento de prisioneros, son graves penalizaciones sancionadas por el estado mayor del ejército y por ende, los castigos pueden variar o desvariar en una desmedida toma de represalias contra el…- hablaba Jeremy algo intrigado –En todo caso, el futuro del capitán es incierto…-

-Patrañas- intervino Fritz –El Capitán Schmidt es un renombrado oficial de las SS, el soldado más condecorado del Reich, maldita sea, alargar su castigo seria una decisión muy estúpida por parte del _Oberkommando_ (Alto Mando), porque viéndolo desde un punto de vista estratégico, estamos entrando en una fase crítica de la Guerra y más que nunca necesitamos a todos nuestros "héroes" en el frente para reparar la situación y subir la moral que, de por sí, esta por los suelos-

La seguridad en la vos del sargento nos sorprende, tal vez Frizt sea más leal al capitán que al mismo Hitler y creo que no es el único.

-¿Sabes que los comentarios pesimistas y derrotistas son considerados traición, no?- ahora era Jeremy quien miraba al sargento con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. Fritz bufo molesto por el comentario -¿Quién lo diría?-

Esos dos parece que nunca cambiaran, desde el campo de batalla hasta los campos de exterminio, siempre tan elocuentes en su rivalidad y su camaradería, aun cuando este repulsivo hedor penetra en nuestros pulmones.

Las órdenes del capitán fueron claras. Eliminar consecutivamente todo rastro de la masacre, pero se estarán preguntando ¿Cómo desaparecer toneladas de carne muerta en poco tiempo? ¿Cómo eliminar la evidencia de un crimen tan monstruoso y de semejante magnitud? Muy simple, tan simple que solo se podía decir en una palabra: Quemándolo.

-El Evangelio Nazi del Genocidio… eh aquí una estremecedora muestra de su poder-…

La filosofía del asesinato en masa industrializado, la maquinación y la malicia, el caos organizado y la tortura medica y química, las mentes más brillantes y despiadadas se unen para gestar una idea, una idea que podría mancillar el honor de un hombre y arrebatarle la libertad, la justicia y la vida a millones.

-En el infierno hay un lugar reservado para aquellos quienes tenían una idea con las mejores intensiones-

Y aquí estamos, en las orillas de una del infierno mismo, observando de primera mano como miles ardían en esta _Solución Final_. En lo que antes era conocido como _Die Burggraben_ (El Foso), ahora estaba entrando en una nueva pero innovadora faceta a la cual bautizamos como: " _Die Grill"_ (La Parrilla), la cual consistía en rosear gasolina y otros químicos incendiarios sobre los cadáveres para incinerarlos masivamente. El humo negro se elevaba a los cielos con esta violenta ventisca, el aire era contaminado por el insoportable hedor a muerte, carne calcinada y sangre evaporada, sus huesos se reducían a cenizas nada mas, miles ardían en aquella fosa de concreto atestado con los cuerpos que lentamente se fueron deformando grotescamente. Ni siquiera nos dignamos en realizar la búsqueda minuciosa de objetos valiosos en los cuerpos de la gente tales como, anillos, dientes de oro o cualquier otra cosa, ¡Nada de eso importaba! Todo se quemaba ahí abajo en ese hueco atestado de carne calcinada.

Pero a pesar de eso, estábamos en las orillas de ese infierno, respirando ese aire impuro e infectado, sintiendo como las llamas alcanzan temperaturas abismales, llegando incluso a derretir la nieve que se encontraba a sus alrededores y sin embargo no nos inmutamos ante este repentino cambio de ambiente, ni siquiera una sola gota de sudor se asoma en nuestra piel.

Un panorama apocalíptico, una escena salida del mismo infierno que Dante describió en su manifiesto.

-Hay veces en que me pregunto…- esta vez intervine yo, hablando fría y apagadamente, supuse que tanto Jeremy como Fritz me estaban prestando atención por mi repentino hablar -¿Cómo nos recordara el mundo cuando todo esto termine? ¿Qué pensaran de nosotros en la historia?-

No era una pregunta vaga, ni concreta, tampoco especifica, solo fueron preguntas que salieron de mi boca en un momento culminante como este, pues ya teníamos en claro algo que por mucho tiempo nos estaban torturando, una duda que por mucho tiempo tratamos de responder infructuosamente, hasta hoy…

La falta de una contestación por parte de mis camaradas solo me da a entender que desconocen por completo respuesta acorde a mis expectativas. Hasta que…

-Si perdemos esta Guerra…- dijo repentinamente el capitán en un tono frio –Estaremos malditos por siempre-

Todos le miramos con un gesto neutro y paso otro momento silencioso antes de que yo asintiera lentamente.

Tenía razón, como siempre, por más doloroso que fuese, tenía que ser así. Aquellos en esa fosa ardiente se convertirían en las victimas trágicas relatadas por la historia, mártires silenciosos ultimados injustamente por nosotros, los malditos, cuyos nombres y reputación estarán eternamente manchados por la sangre de esos hombres, mujeres y niños masacrados.

- _La victoria del ganador siempre brillara sobre los defectos de los vencidos… que se esconden en la oscuridad de sus propios defectos-_

Ya no éramos humanos, éramos los heraldos de la muerta, los fantasmas de una nación que camina tambaleante a la derrota, un vestigio de aquellos héroes valientes y pulcros cuyo honor era su lealtad… todo eso se desvaneció, la imagen de los valientes que marchan entonando su himno con orgullo, mirando hacia el horizonte mientras los aviones sobrevuelas los cielos y los poderosos blindados germanos avanzan a la par de esos soldados, las estandartes ondeando con el aire y las medallas relucientes al sol, madres y hermanas llenas de orgullo…Todo eso desapareció.

Perdimos nuestro honor, perdimos nuestra lealtad, perdimos orgullo, perdimos nuestra voluntad, perdimos nuestro espíritu, pero sobretodo perdimos nuestra humanidad y ahora estamos a punto de perder la Guerra.

Millones arden en esta _Solución Final_ y seguirán ardiendo hasta que el bastardo muera y la perra que lo engendro sea aniquilada, porque hay que recordar, la verdadera guerra no es la que enseñan los libros de historia, la verdadera guerra es la que se viva en carne propia, porque a fin de cuentas; quizás la más grande y mejor lección de historia es que nadie aprendió de las lecciones de historia.

-Guerra… la guerra cambia a un hombre, no importa cuánto se resista… se vuelve pate de él hasta tal punto que no puede vivir sin ella-

-Pero la masacre continua en una última gran contienda por defender las fronteras que día a día se hacen más pequeñas. El Reich se cae a pedazos, siendo solo una sombra de lo que antes fue. Los días de las grandes victorias se han acabado, marchando sobre los pasos d nuestros padres, ¿Estamos destinados a sufrir el mismo destino? El cómo nos recordara la historia ya no importa…-

Cientos sufren en esta _Solución Final._

-Ya no hay marcha atrás. Ahora tenemos una nación que defender-

Miles mueren en esta _Solución Final_.

-Lucharemos hasta el final-

Millones arden a nuestros pies, el humo negro se eleva en esta cruel ventisca gélida, el repulsivo hedor y el crepitar de la carne deformada son el recordatorio constante de nuestros actos.

-Hasta el Final…-

 _ **FIN**_

 **(1) [SS-Oberscharführer,** **SS-Obersturmführer** **,** **SS-Hauptsturmführer** **,** **SS-Oberschutze** **]: Son los rangos distintivos de las SS que se implementaron para distinguirse del ejercito al ser un brazo armado paramilitar y elitista fecundado del mismo Partido Nacionalsocialista Obrero Alemán.**

 **(2) [Cruz de Caballero con Hojas de Roble en Oro, Espadas y Diamante]: Es la condecoración suprema del Tercer Reich, siendo la más alta y de mayor prestigio, solo se le otorgo una de estas en todo la historia del nazismo y fue al afamado piloto alemán Hans-Ulrich Rudel.**

 **(3) [Totenkopfverbände]: Guardias de campos de concentración operarios desde los inicios de la campaña genocida contra los enemigos raciales de Reich tanto el Alemania como en los pises ocupados.**

 **(4) [Ivan]: Fue un término coloquial empleado entre las filas alemanas para referirse a los rusos.**

 **(5) [** **Meine Ehre Heißt Treue]: Lema de las SS, significa "Mi Honor es Lealtad".**

 **(6) [Volkischer Beobachter]: Fue el periódico oficial del Partido Nazi durante toda su existencia y fue el principal medio de propaganda utilizado a corto y largo plazo durante toda la guerra.**

 **(7) [Gestapo]: Fue quizás la más poderosa y siniestra fuerza de Policía Secreta jamás vista en la historia, siendo una rama de las SS, se encargo de la persecución, infiltración y localización de disidentes políticos y otros seres consideras enemigos del estado o indeseables por el régimen.**

 **(8) [Triangulo Rosa]: Distintivo que se empleaba en los uniformes o atuendos de los reclusos para identificar a los Homosexuales en Guetos y Campos de Concentración.**

 **(9) [Zyklon B]: Gas químico venenoso que fue utilizado masivamente en los campos de exterminio para las cámaras de gas.**

 **(10) [Sonderkommando]: Del alemán "Comandos especiales". Fueron los** **prisioneros empleados como mano de obra en trabajos forzados encardados de levantar cadáveres, acondicionar cámaras de gas y saquear los cuerpos en busca de objetos valiosos.**

 _ **Höllischen Winter: Infierno Invernal**_

 **Hola gente, seguramente se estarán preguntado ¿Pero que cajonees acabo de leer? ¿Antialphas es Nazi? ¿Por qué escribió esto?...**

 **Bueno, digamos que no me sentía muy a gusto con la misma rutina monocorde de mis historias de FNaF y cierto día divagaba en mis pensamientos, armando ideas para continuar con mis historia y no dejar todo en el olvido, cuando de repente me llega a la cabeza una imagen de nuestros queridos Guardias de seguridad portando uniformes de las SS presenciando como una enorme montaña de cadáveres amontonados ardía frente ellos.**

 **Desde luego, la obvia motivación del odio contra los animatronicos llego a un nuevo nivel, a tal punto que traslade a los personajes y la historia a otros tiempos y con nuevas pero "coloridas" personalidad a estos Guardias, pero también se estarán preguntando ¿Por qué Golden no es un victima como los demás? Seré honesto, eso se debe a que Golden es el único animatronico que me llego a caer bien… y lo escribo con genuina sinceridad.**

 **Aun así, mas de 13.000 palabras en solo One-Shop que trataba de lo mismo, solo que tuve la osadía de rearmar y maquinar toda esta matanza.**

 **Sé que algunos pensaran que esto fue un poco cruel e insensible, pero créanme, me contuve todo lo posible en evitar que mi odio se desbordara en esta historia con más violencia y encarnizados escenarios grotescos, me esforcé en evitar que esto se convirtiera en un atisbo de locura nazi desmida.**

 **Créanme, si no me hubiese contenido hubiesen visto algo mas patriotero al puro estilo del Tercer Reich, con unos Mike, Jeremy, Fritz y Golden orgullosos hasta la madre de ejecutar a personas en masa, tan leales a Hitler como un niño rata a VEGETTA777. En lugar de eso, refleje al lado "humano" de cada soldado, indignados de cumplir semejante labor.**

 **Pregunta: ¿No creen que el nombre de los guardias parecen un POQUITO alemán? Claro, digo, Schmidt, Fitzgeral y Fritz son nombre de origen Germánico desde mi punto de vista, ¿Qué raro, no?**

 **Bien. Me despido desde el fin del mundo, sin más nada que hacer.**

 **Mierda, este One-Shop me consumió mucho tiempo… en fin, ¿Qué importa? Aun estoy vivo y eso es lo que cuanta, de todas maneras, volveré con más de estas aberraciones literarias para joderles la vida.**

 **Una vez más, me despido desde el fin del universo, dedicándoles un Saludo Romano y vociferando un…**

 _ **¡SIEG HEIL!**_


End file.
